Never a Fool
by Eldersaints
Summary: This story takes place after chapter 235. With Sasuke leaving the leaf Naruto and the rest of Konoha are left with the decision to how the progress, and with Naruto's craving for revenge how will things change. Eventual NaruxIno. A/U I've decided to try again with this story. Hope everyone will enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place directly after chapter 235 of Naruto.  
I do not own Naruto or any non oc's in this fic they are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Shikimaru's foots steps fell flat as he walked side by side with the current Hokage, racking his brain for reasons to stay a shinobi. Sure everyone was alright, but couldn't he handle the responsibility.  
"I was thinking…can I ask you something?" His weakly asked. The Hospital was where bland, and boring doing nothing more than absorbing the negative energy and reflecting it upon the shadow user. But for the princess of the Senju, she felt she owed him and his team all the information she could give.  
"What is it?"  
"For the level of the mission and the members on the team there where different conditions, but for such a team shouldn't we have been assigned a medical ninja?" If there was a medic with them maybe the mission wouldn't have been a failure, maybe him, Kiba or someone would have been able to help Naruto in the fight with Sasuke, maybe their injured wouldn't have been in critical condition when they got back. He was thankful Neji and Choji where faring well now. But if a Medical ninja was there. Would his failure had been amplified with the injuries like this? Tsunade didn't have anything to say to protect herself, the council would soon react in an un-calmly manner over the Uchiha escaping, not only that she kept all the medical ninja at their posts, only to have to pull away more. Sure the Jounnin where currently doing other mission, but even with as much as she trusted Shikamaru and Naruto the move wasn't glorious on her part.  
"I understand what you're saying…" She muttered still walking with the boy down the hall. "A long time ago, I wrote the same thing in a report on team survival and mission success. But it's not easy to train medical ninja. Medical ninja require different skills compared to ninja who focus on fighting. You must have every aspect of your chakra control refined to perfection. Study a large amount of specified knowledge. Have the ability to apply the knowledge and never give up." Shikumaru knew the training was tough, but they could train children to spit fireballs, yet medical ninjutsu was that hard? Shikumaru was good with strategy and tactics, in battle he could squeeze by if needed, but as far as the rest went it was all too troublesome. He turned as the Slug women continued to speak, snapping him out of his own thoughts. "Also it is the "most important thing" that makes a first class medical ninja." He eyes widened, important thing? But his thoughts would go beyond this. "You go on ahead to Naruto's room." The Slug Sannin exclaimed waving him off. "I'll come after I pick up the medicine." Shikamaru walked to the boys room head caught in a daze, what was this most important thing, wasn't it the mission? He'd always put his comrades first, but maybe he was wrong? Little did he know in his current questioning he'd lost the true answer.

-

The water kept moving beneath the bridge as Sakura stared blankly at her reflection. 'Am I as useless as I feel right now?' she wondered, Sasuke-kun had been right there in arms reach, and, he just left. She couldn't stop him with skill, her emotions carried no weight on his shoulder, and even offered to go with him, and all that has happened was her getting chopped in the back of the neck. Left there, now it looked like things where a bit bleaker then she believed they would be when Naruto ran off to chase him. Naruto had become reliable, and even if he spited her for wanting Sasuke-kun back. Naruto never went back on his word. But what if he had failed? She was soon snapped out of her thoughts as her blond haired best friend came running to the bridge, Ino was awfully cheerful for Sasuke-kun to be gone. "It looks like everyone is back!" She exclaimed grabbing Sakura by the arm pulling her along. "Come on now, let's go to the hospital!"

Naruto sat up in his bed, his body was aching, burning but what was worse. Was he had failed, and Sasuke-teme's headband was proof of that. His eyes stayed deadlocked on the headband as he let his thoughts wander.  
"I will go to Orochimaru." Sasuke exclaimed with the curse mark spreading across his body. Naruto tried his hardest to keep that from happening, and he failed.  
"Naruto…My…Lifelong wish." Sakura cried out, and thanks to his failure. It was shattered.  
Then lastly the statement, which broke his pride: a statement from his own mouth.  
"I will definitely bring Sasuke back! That's the promise of a lifetime!" More like a failure of the lifetime.  
"Well. Well. You're awake." A voice said snapping the blond out of his thoughts.  
"Shikamaru!" He exclaimed as the shadow user leaned against the door frame.  
"Hows Kiba, Choji, Neji, Lee, is everyone okay?" He asked voiced filled with worry, in his time resting and reflecting on his failure he nearly lost track of his precious people.  
"Neji and Choji were in critical condition, but things seem like they'll be fine. Kiba had a small wound and Lee was nothing serious. The team from Suna actually came as back up." Shikamaru said as he took a seat on the bed.  
"So, everyone is safe. That's good." Naruto said with a sigh of relief looking back down at the head band. So, they tried their hardest and he was the point of failure, great. Shikamaru stayed quiet for a moment, Sasuke wasn't here, and Naruto seemed down. It was almost too much to ask, but he had to know for sure.  
"And Sasuke?"  
"Yeah, he got away." Naruto sighed, about to express is guilt for failing. Before he even open his mouth the voice of Tsunade was heard out in the hall.  
"What's wrong? You're Haruno, Sakura, Right?" Naruto and Shikamaru turned to the door. Naruto's mind was running rampant. She heard them; he didn't have to tell her. She had overheard it. It was obvious what was wrong.  
"The information has spread quickly." They heard seconds after, they both kept their eyes locked as the door opened. Tsunade stood looking at the two a small pink haired girl stood behind her the look of distaste and disappointment on her face. Atleast that's what Naruto saw; Shikamaru saw on of lose and confusion. This encounter would be troublesome, troublesome indeed.  
"Naruto." Was the only word out of her mouth as Tsunade's voice came over the room.  
"I heard that you were severely wounded, but you're fine now." Naruto's eye began to water as he dropped his head. Shikamaru's posture stiffened. He knew this would be a uncomfortable, troublesome situation.  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." He gently said.  
"Why are you adpologizing?" She asked putting up a fact smile to hide her anger and sorrow. Naruto could tell it was fake; and so could everyone else. They remained silent as she made her way to the window. Drawing back the curtains for the sun to cast some light in on the dreary room.  
"You look really weird! You're almost like a mummy." She forced out in a cheerful tone.  
"I-"  
"I mean the weather looks so good out toda-"  
"I'm sorry Sakura!" Naruto yelled causing his sore muscles to make him cringe. Damn fox normally heal this kind of thing. "Sakura-Chan! I'll defiantly keep my promise! I said that it was a lifelong promise!"  
"It's alright Naruto." At this Shikamaru's mouth opened, these two where too troublesome. Naruto wanting to express his guilt and continue on; Sakura trying her best to choke down emotions, and both of them feeling pain from the others reaction.  
"Sakura he's trying to-"  
"Shut up!" She screamed holding back tears. The room went silent. Tsunade stepped out leaving the kids to their own drama. She hoped Naruto was okay, but she could do nothing her.  
"I won't go back on my word. Because that's my ninja-"  
"You aren't even a ninja! You're a dead last who can't even comprehend orange will get you killed in battle! You run around like everything is fine, it's not! Sasuke-kun is gone and you've done nothing, absolutely nothing to help things. You promised Naruto!" She screamed. Shikamaru was surprised. Naruto hardly ever held his tongue. But he just kept his head lowered this time. Not speaking a word.  
Her words where pounding through his head. "Naruto, my lifelong wish- Sasuke, bring Sasuke back. I couldn't do it! I couldn't stop Sasuke! Now the one person who can stop him is you Naruto, only you!" Now instead of depending on him, laying her hope onto him, he was being berated for his failure, as it should be.

"You're weak like Sasuke-kun always said. Instead of trusting you to return him to me I should have left too. Now I'm stuck with you!"  
"Sakura I tried."  
"So did I! But you had my hopes on you. You acted like you could do it! I trusted you and believed in you for nothing!"  
"Sakura-"  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it. You failed it is okay. Just don't talk." She said making her way to the door; Shikamaru was stunned to say the least. He had heard her insult the boy before but this was not the place or time. "I'm sorry, but next time. I'll bring him back myself." With that she left.

Hours had passed and Naruto was left in his room. Tsunade had heard of the argument between the Haruno and Naruto, she sighed. She was angry but what the council had decided was more irritating to her. Naruto would be suspended for two months. The entire time he'd be under Anbu surveillance while training and all because the nine-tails chakra. So they said. She knew why, they were angry he didn't retrieve Sasuke. But before her fuming was over a knock rattled the door.  
"Come in."  
"Hokage-sama I have a request." Asked the figure walking into the room.  
"What is it?"  
"I've decided, if I'm going to be a team leader I want to be able to do more than subdue and work tactics. After the damages taking by my team on this mission I feel as if me learning medical ninjutsu would be best for the all of us."  
"Surprising to say the least, I figured that would be too troublesome for you Nara."  
"It's troublesome, but I don't want to uselessly sit outside of a hospital room again. If I'm giving them orders, I feel I should take responsibility and at least try to heal their wounds."  
"Very well Nara, meet me he tomorrow at 7 to begin your studies, and don't you dare say troublesome."  
All the boy did was sigh.

-

Naruto lay in his hospital bed staring at the ceiling. Eyes watering, feeling as if he'd completely fucked up. In many ways Sakura was right. He was worse than her, he failed. He had promised, not just to him but to her and failed. His team mates nearly died for that mission, and because of his weak resolve, his lack of talent. Him "playing shinobi" Sasuke got away. Hell, even the part about wearing orange she was right about. His entire life he used the colorful color for attention. But he was a shinobi, not a child. He should have used his skills. If he'd had put more work into his skills he would have brought Sasuke back, he would have been acknowledged. His thoughts began to wonder when a loud crash was heard outside. Naruto scurried over to the window to find a long hair man standing on top of a huge toad.  
"Hello there brat."  
"Ero-Sannin!" Naruto yelled looking at the man. He was the closest thing to a father he could ever have. Maybe, this would be some good news.  
"I came to talk to you about an important matter." He said sitting on the windowsill his summon poofing out of existence. "When I was investigating Orochimaru's immortality jutsu information about the Akatsuki came to light."  
"Information?"  
"They won't be after you for at least three or four years from now."  
"Well in that case lets go get Sasuke! Oroichimaru could have killed him by now!"  
"Sasuke is fine, I know exactly what Oroichimaru wants him for."  
"You already know?"  
"Like I said before, I was investigating Oroichimaru's immortality jutsu. This might not relieve you, but Oroichimaru can't use Sasuke's body for atleast three years. Don't make short of my information network brat. It seem he can only use the damn thing once within three years of each use. As of right now he can't transfer into a new body. While impatiently waiting on Sasuke he switched bodies. Meaning we still have time."  
"Really!"  
"Yeah, but, forget about Sasuke. He decided his path himself. Not even you can drag him back onto the right one. He's the same as the snake he ran too. Going after him is a fools task brat."  
"He may be nothing to you but he's my friend! I promised!"  
"I've been through the same thing. If you think those wounds he gave you to get there are bad can you imagine the ones you'd receive trying to make him leave. Besides, even if you ran off you'd not get far."  
"Wha-"  
"You've been suspended kid, for using the Kyuubi's chakra. Anbu would follow you out and it would only get worse. If you got away, even if you brought Sasuke back, you'd still have went against orders and be marked as a traitor. Then you'd face shinobi a hell of a lot more troublesome the Oroichimaru in the future. So forget about Sasuke and after this little stent of suspension is over. We'll go on a nice long training trip."  
"Why was I suspended for that?" Naruto asked in anger. Jiraiya could hold back and lie, or he could be honest and let him know.  
"Kid this is the councils way of punishing you for not retrieving the Uchiha."  
"Punished! Not a damn shinobi outside of gennin and Shikamaru was sent on this thing! Yet I'm punished for failure! How is this fair!"  
"Kid, calm down, there is nothing we can do."  
"I'm sick of this. I risk my life, the team risked their life and all that anyone is concerned about is Sasuke. He plunged his hand through my fucking chest! Neji and Choji almost died! We fought Jounin level ninja yet Sasuke getting- I have never in my life been so mad." Naruto growled, his eyes had turned to slits and crimson chakra was leaking. He wanted to show this village how wrong it was, for the first time in his life he wanted to show someone something with violence. Teach them a real lesson. Jiraiya grabbed the boy, pulling him close.  
"It's okay kid, it's okay. You'll learn this world is not about jutsu and power but more time than not it's about following orders. Yours where to bring him back, and you failed. This may not be justified but it happens. It's how the world works." It was the truth, a man could protect an entire village but if his mission failed. It failed. Naruto would have to learn. Suddenly chakra flared the boy pushed the Sannin away. Eyes filled with determination.  
"IF THAT IS HOW IT IS, THEN I UZUMAKI NARUTO WILL CHANGE IT WITH MY OWN HANDS. THEY WANT THE UCHIHA BACK THEY CAN FETCH HIM THEIR SELVES! I WILL NOT STAND BY AND PLAY SECOND FIDDLE TO A TRAITOR! I'LL TRAIN MY SELF AND RIGHT BEFORE THAT DAMN SNAKE TAKES SASUKE'S BODY I'LL KILL BOTH OF THEM! I'M TIRED OF RESENTMENT!" Jiraiya for a split seconded felt pride in his convictions. Then worry set in. The boy so easily decided to kill his former friend. But in all honesty, he wished he could have come to the same position years ago. It was good to know Naruto wouldn't be going down the same path. After all the brat was a knuckle head. But he was no fool.

-  
Okay guys there is the first chapter, not sure how I feel about continuing yet. Plans are for this to turn into a NaruxIno but plans may change. Leave me some feedback, telling me what you think or would like to see happen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks you everyone who put me and this story on alert. Also to all of you who reviewed. Makes a person feel good.  
Anyway Naruto is not owned by me, it's the property of Kishimoto

Nearly twenty four hours had passed since Jiraiya's visit and Naruto was still staring at the ceiling trying to come to terms with the way his life and spun out of control. The Third was gone, the man who was like a grandfather had been taken by that bastard with a snake fetish. As if that wasn't enough the slithering bastard still appeared in Naruto's life, attacking Tsunade and later seducing his best friend with power. He'd gotten over Sakura's yelling, but felt as if in her doing so she showed how much she appreciated him and his efforts. But that was fine by him.

After hours of staring at the scratched head banded the traitor had left behind Naruto had realized he was right. The traitor deserved death. Who else would leave their village, basically walking over the wounded bodies of his comrades? Then nearly killing him just to walk off: to become a pedophiles play thing. He couldn't forgive that, Sasuke disregarded everything. So he'd disregard him. Jiraiya felt like this was the right choice a well, and Naruto knew it was because of his experience with the snake fucker he felt this way. Deep down he wished he could save the avenger, but it wouldn't be wise to waste his youth on such a hopeless dream. Especially with the enemies he knew would be coming for him.

"Naruto, can I come in?" A small voice echoed outside of his room as the door creaked open. The blond pushed himself up resting onto his elbows.  
"Come in."  
"I wanted to see how you were." The small blond girl asked coming into the room with flowers in hand.  
"I'm perfectly fine, a little sore but I should be released later today." Ino smoothed a place on the bottom part of the mattress out, asking if she could take a seat. It was weird, Naruto had known her since the academy day always hanging with Sakura, fawning over Sasuke like he was the only thing that existed. But for some reason he couldn't remember a single time she had even spoken to him, at least without raising her voice. Then it dawned on him, she was either going to ask about Sasuke, or berate him like Sakura did.  
"Ino, I'm not going after Sasuke again." He stated bluntly earning a downcast look from the girl.  
"I know. That's not why I'm here. Shikamaru told me about what Sakura had said."  
"So you are here out of pity?"  
"No. I just wanted to let you know. I appreciate the effort you and the others put in. Even if Sakura doesn't understand the rest of us do. I mean Shikamaru nearly rose his voice when telling me about it, and you know how he hates to do anything troublesome."  
"I'm a bit confused to be honest."  
"I'm not asking you to understand. I just want you to know not everyone is as bullheaded as forehead. You tried, and you came back alive. I may have had a crush on Sasuke, but I'm not obsessed. I understand what's really important." Naruto smirked at the comment. He thought he knew what was important too.  
"What exactly is that Ino?"  
"Well Naruto. It's the safety of everyone. If you had died and brought Sasuke back, there wouldn't have been any reason to celebrate. I mean the flower arrangement I made for this occasion Iris flowers for inspiration, peony for healing and zinnia for thoughts of friends. To show you that your words and actions carry weights and all your friends are hoping you heal quickly. If things had went differently though, who's to say we wouldn't be using Purple Hyacinth for sorrow."  
"What does flower have to do with any of this." With Naruto's statement Ino's sweet dropped. You try to say something beautiful and of course Naruto ruins it.  
"What I'm trying to say is things could have been worse, and I'd much rather have you and everyone else okay then Sasuke-kun returning with one of you being gone forever." Naruto was shocked, it was nice to see a fan girl actually care for someone other than Sasuke.  
"Ino thanks;"  
"No problem Naruto." Ino said rising up from the bed. If she was to be honest she, herself was disappointed that the raven haired boy had left. Was it that they didn't give him enough reason to stay? Then she realized, they hadn't, none of them had. Naruto was the closest thing to a real friend he had; and if she recalled correctly they were nearly always fighting. He and Sakura never showed much more then petty attraction, they never tried to get to know the boy and others in the village either praised him for his heritage, not giving him the credit but expecting it because blood. The rest of the rookie nine hated him or had no opinion. Where was his reason to stick around here?  
"Hey Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled causing the blond to turn around. "You look good with short hair." He said flashing that foxy grin. She said nothing escaping the room with a mild blush. He'd saw her thoughts, as if he was using her clan techniques, and then tried to cheer her up. It wasn't his place, but she appreciated it.

Soon the day escaped everyone; Naruto was getting out of the hospital. Neji and Choji had about another two weeks before they could run on their own. As for Shikamaru he had barely left the Hokage's tower, training for hours on end. But in their old training field was Sakura, bruised and tired still striking the training post.  
"Hey forehead!" Ino yelled walking up to her, at first she was going to give the girl a piece of her mind. But seeing her friend in this shape soon got her worried. She had just talked to Naruto the day prior, feeling as if her friend needed to be set straight. But in moments of caring ones anger and frustration can slip away.  
"What do, what do you want." She said between panting. Slamming her fist into the training post repeatedly.  
"Are you okay, you look exhausted?" She was concerned; irritated with the way Sakura had talked to Naruto.  
"Been. Training nonstop. Trying to catch up. To Sasuke."  
"Why would you be doing that?"  
"Because no one else can!" She screamed breathing heavily.  
"Sakura, you need to calm down."  
"No Ino! I seem to be the only upset that Sasuke is gone."  
"Sakura everyone is upset he left. But what bothers us more is he nearly killed Naruto, he knew what he was doing and still did so. There is no use in going after him."  
"SAYS THE GIRL WHO CLAIMED SHE'D HAVE HIM!"  
"Sakura, do you even understand Sasuke?"  
"I DON'T NEED TO! I LOVE HIM!"  
"Sakura, why do you love Sasuke? I mean last I checked I was caught up in Sasuke too, but I'm not going to sit around fantasizing about him coming back. Because he isn't, Sakura he nearly killed Naruto. Those that went on that mission where all injured. Hell not a single female that claims to "Love him" even knows or understands the boy." Sakura glared holes through Ino.  
"I am not giving up on Sasuke-Kun. That fact that you are proves you should have never been my rival."  
"No the fact that we know nothing about the boy is why I am giving up now. It was skin deep Sakura."  
"When did you decided to look down from your high horse!"  
"When he left all of us behind to go to that person who killed the Third! I was upset, but think about it. You know nothing about him!"  
"Leave.."  
"No."  
"Ino, leave I don't want to look at you right now."  
"I want an apology for Naruto."  
"Why would you do anything for that deadlast."  
"Sakura, he's still here. He risked his life to bring Sasuke back and you treat him like that. Apologize."  
"There isn't a need, he failed and I'm taking this up myself. He's free to do whatever it is the idiot does."  
"Sakura it's time for you to stop being such a spoiled little bit-" Before the words could even leave her mouth the brusied bloody hand of Sakura Haruno found itself firmly slamming into the blonds face.  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YAMANAKA!"  
"Like I was saying you are nothing but a spoiled little bitch. You are so set in the delusion that you and Sasuke can have a future that you will forsake the very people who have basically worshipped the ground you walk on."  
"It's none of your business."  
"That's where you are wrong, because your fantasy boyfriend decided he wanted to play where did the snake go with a murderous perverted bastard my teammates got hurt! Choji nearly died, hell your other teammate nearly died and instead of being by his side you berate him, and make him feel like dying."  
"How did-"  
"You shut your mouth, Haruno! You honestly believe yelling at someone when their friends are sitting there is a good idea! Shikamaru nearly snapped! As far as I'm concerned you should have went with the traitorest bastard!"  
"Maybe I will!"  
"Wrong you are nowhere near competent enough to do anything! Orochimaru wouldn't take you as a sacrifice for the Edo Tensai!" With that the pink hair kunoichi began to cry. How dare ino say anything to her like that? It wasn't fair, Sasuke wouldn't take her. In her intense weeping her friend called her name once more.  
"Oh yeah and Sakura"- Follow by her foot implanting itself into her face.  
"that is for the slap."

Naruto on the other hand was not enjoying his time out of the hospital, normally he'd had done anything to escape the emotionally draining white walls of Konohagakure's hospital. The place was cold, had an awful atmosphere, and what was worse is they didn't even serve ramen. But not he was back with nothing to do. Jiraiya had met with him earlier, only to tell him he'd be in discussion with the council for the foreseen future to try and get their training trip set up. Kakashi setting up training with Sakura and he wanted no part in that. He couldn't understand who he'd get to help him with his training, but if the council or anyone else thought he was going to do nothing but mope they were dead wrong. But with his stomach starting to growl he decided he needed to make up for the time he was separated from his love, by getting some ramen. His walk there wasn't peaceful, the glares from the villagers worsened. He wasn't that snake sucking traitor Sasuke why should he be judged? His mind raced with ways to pay them back, it even juggled with the idea of dying his hair black and dressing like the brooding misfit if not only to earn killer intent flooding towards him.  
"Naruto!" Ino hollered at him coming back from the training ground.  
"Hey Ino?" Despite the fact he appreciated her being concerned and visiting him yesterday he couldn't understand why she was talking to him now that he was out. Let alone why she looked so upset.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Good enough to eat ten bowls of Ichiraku's Ramen."  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"Not- What is that red mark across your face?"  
"It's nothing." She waved him off pulling him over to the counter. "You can buy mine."  
"But-"  
"Naruto I'm the lady here, and I don't have cash on my at the moment so.."  
"One condition."  
"That is?"  
"Tell me what happened."  
"It's embarrassing, I kind of fell."  
"I'm not stupid Ino."  
"I confronted Sakura." She said blushing from embarrassment.  
"YOU WHAT!"  
"I confronted Sakura, she's being stupid, and I don't approve."  
"Awh isn't that cute, first Ino-chan takes up for me then forces me to buy dinner. I feel so lucky."  
"Shut up, just buy my food."

As if it wasn't strange enough, the two blonds sat side by side talking. Ino explaining flowers, not getting through his thick skull, while he went crazy talking about ramen, training and what he wished he could accomplish. She was caught off guard with his claims of killing his former friend and Oroichimaru but his determination and reasoning was good enough to make her proud. She wondered for a while how come they had never done this before. Recalling quickly how annoying she thought he was when speaking up against "Sasuke-kun" but he was actually sincere.  
Naruto on the other hand was a bit taken back by this, Ino was easy to talk to but she was one of Sasuke's fan girls. Her sudden interest in talking to him was enough to make him question. Let alone what he believed to be her defending him to Sakura-chan. But after being on the band wagon so long why would she waste her time with him? Either way he found himself captivated, not with what she said about the flowers but how knowledgeable she was about them and how enthusiastic she spoke. For a seconded he wondered if he was being a fool, unlike Sasuke though, he didn't have to be dragged back. She was freely dragging him along, and for some reason he didn't feel like resisting at all. A few more minutes passed, and by the end the boy sat in front of 4 bowls of ramen patting his stomach thanking the restaurants owners as the blond female beside him bowed thanking him for the meal. The two walked out leaving the owner of the ramen stand and his daughter smirking.  
"Thanks for the meal Naruto."  
"No problem Ino." He said smiling. It was comforting to seem him like that after his expression in the hospital. But before she turned she found his hand on her check. She felt nervous at first. "She sure left a mark, hope it gets better. See ya." Then he turned and took off. He really was unpredictable.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, he hadn't gotten to watch clouds since becoming the Hokage's assistant. Resuscitating a fish was apparently training. The fish wouldn't live and besides it made his hands smell; to him it was a waste of time and chakra. He'd breezed through the theory books. Turned down the strength training and already figured out a clever way to use medical techniques in close range combat. Something he really needed to improve on. But overall nothing of use had come out of it. Just stress. Taking in a deep breath he laid back staring at the sky. He may miss the clouds but the stars aren't so bad either, and as for this training, if he was able to save someone on his next mission, maybe just maybe it would be the same.  
"Hey cry baby. Still wanting to quit being a ninja?"  
"You're the girl from Suna aren't you."  
"I have a name you know."  
"Temari, right?"  
"Oh so your brain isn't just for strategy."  
"Troublesome."  
"I heard you where training under the Hokage."  
"Yeah."  
"You can give more than one word answers you know?"  
"I'm studying medical techniques."  
"Good, it would be a shame for the person who defeated me to quit for something petty."  
"You're troublesome."  
"And you are doing your duty as a man, should be nothing troublesome about it."  
Shikamaru just turned and stared at her for a moment.  
"Just be quiet and watch the stars."

A/N: Okay guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again I want to thank everyone for all the alerting. I hope this chapter is up to pare with what you were expecting.


End file.
